


Like Mother, Like Child

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cockroaches, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Chrom ran into the bathroom to find Violet pressed against the sink.





	Like Mother, Like Child

“Chrom!” 

Chrom ran into the bathroom to find Violet pressed against the sink. 

“Are you alright?!” He asked, drawing Falchion. 

“There’s a cockroach near where you’re standing. Could you get it please?” She pleaded.

“Of course.” Chrom replied, swinging wildly. 

The cockroach effortlessly fluttered out of the way and onto the wall, next to a burnt patch. It was only then that Chrom thought to ask what happened.

“I saw the cockroach on the wall and threw fire at it. I thought it was dead, but then it  _ moved _ .” She said, backing away from that wall as Chrom swung again.


End file.
